


Out of the Morning Mist She Came

by LavernaG



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: First day at Downton, Friendship, Gen, Welcome, arrival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernaG/pseuds/LavernaG
Summary: Mr. Carson welcomes the new Head Housemaid, Elsie Hughes, to Downton.





	Out of the Morning Mist She Came

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some little pointless story that I wrote when I was out of town (no Internet!). This'll probably stay as a one-shot.
> 
> This is how I imagined Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson's first meeting. There was no love from first sight, no spark. They were just two people starting to work together, only later did they become friends and eventually start to love one another.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy, and give me a thought if you feel like it.

The young butler walked down the hall downstairs at Downton Abbey. His long strides took him past the servants' hall, and he peeked inside.

"Mary? Louisa?" The maids looked up at him in surprise. "Do you find yourselves in lack of something to do?"

"No, Mr. Carson," the young said in unison, and hurriedly stood up. They quickly left the room, going about their work.

Mr. Carson nodded in contentment, and continued his way past the kitchen and to the servants' entrance. He checked the time from his silver pocket watch - of which he was quite proud -, and waited.

He was expecting someone.

After a while he checked the time again. He frowned. She was supposed to have arrived three minutes ago. The young didn't care enough for punctuality.

Mr. Carson waited for another couple of minutes. Nothing changed. He then took hold of the doorknob, and pushed the door open. He didn't think he would find anyone out there, but he was tired of waiting.

Mr. Carson looked over the small and quiet backyard. The morning mist was hovering above the ground. And then he saw her.

She was standing in the middle of the backyard. She wore a long brown coat and a matching hat. A shawl was covering her shoulders, and she held the ends of it together with her small white hand. The thick fog made it impossible to see the expression on her pale face. She stood still and straight, a large bag in her hand.

At the small sound of the door opening, she turned toward the house, and met the eyes of the butler.

He hadn't expected to meet her there. Now that he stared into these distant blue eyes, he found himself at a loss of words. For what reason, he didn't know. Neither of them made a move to break the silence.

Only when Mr. Carson saw the woman's form slightly move, and realized that she was shivering, did he speak. "For heaven's sake, come inside, miss," he said, and saw her jump slightly at the sound of his grumble.

That didn't need to be repeated. She pulled her shawl tighter around herself and walked to the door. Mr. Carson moved out of the way to let her in. When she passed him, the butler noted that the woman was by no means short, although her height could obviously never be compared to his. Mr. Carson closed the door and followed the woman down the few steps to the hall.

Forgetting to introduce himself, the butler said, " Why in the World didn't you knock, or better still, come in?"

The woman's head snapped up, and she replied in a strong brogue, "I wasn't sure if it was the right place. I've never been working at a house this big."

Her accent warmed Mr. Carson's heart, and he puffed his chest with pride at her words. The butler had always been proud of his house.

Looking down at the woman, Mr. Carson finally realized that he hadn't introduced himself, nor even said hello, to be honest. "I am Charles Carson," he said, giving a slight polite bow, "the butler of Downton Abbey."

Her blue eyes caught his, and the butler saw the woman smile. "I thought as well, Mr. Carson," she said, lingering on the "r" in his name just a little. "You are much too tall to be a footman."

Mr. Carson was a bit surprised at this, but didn't let it show, of course.

"My name's Elsie," she continued. "Elsie Hughes."

In the light corridor of the Abbey Mr. Carson had a chance to discreetly study the new head housemaid. She wasn't as young as most of the girls were who came to work at Downton. In fact, regardless of her pretty and fair face, Mr. Carson was certain she wasn't much younger than he was; and the butler was nearly thirty. Her hair that Mr. Carson could now see under her hat was brown, and if the light wasn't playing with him, there was a hint of red in it. She had got one single bag that she had set on the floor beside her. Her coat didn't seem very warm, and even in the house she kept pulling her shawl close.

The short conversation died down again, and Mr. Carson watched as Elsie looked around herself. Her nose moved slightly when she smelled the scents coming from the kitchen. She looked around the warm and light corridor. A maid appeared from the kitchen and headed for upstairs, but not before sending a welcoming smile at the newcomer. A smile flowed onto Elsie's face, and her eyes shone with happiness when she turned towards the butler again.

"It's nicer here than I had thought," she said. That left Mr. Carson wondering how she could say that, having seen only so little of this place. So before his mind could stop him, his mouth asked it aloud.

Elsie looked at the tall man in confusion. "Why, it's the atmosphere around here from which I can tell, Sir," she said, her eyes brightening again.

Her words confused the butler a bit, but Elsie's brogue made them lovely to listen to. Still, something caught Mr. Carson's ear. "I am no Sir, Miss Elsie," he said, straightening up. "I am the butler, and as such, I am referred to as Mr. Carson by the staff."

"Oh," she said, a bit frightened at the man's sudden overly official tone. "I'm sorry, Mr. Carson. I didn't know. You see, back in my old house I had to call the butler Sir."

"Seems highly inappropriate," Mr. Carson noted.

"Do you think so?" Elsie asked, deep in thought.

"Of course," the butler replied, eyeing the woman a bit suspiciously. Changing the subject, he then said, "I must apologize for Mrs. Parwicks not being here to welcome you. She is in town." The housekeeper had left early in the morning.

"Errands?" Elsie asked conversationally.

"Health problems," Mr. Carson replied.

"I'm sorry," Elsie said sadly, her eyes turning blank for a moment. Mr. Carson figured her thoughts were preoccupied somewhere far away.

"She will be back in the evening to show you around," Mr. Carson said, bringing Elsie out of her thoughts. She nodded. "I'll show you to your room now," Mr. Carson said. "Shall I take your bag?" he offered.

To his surprise, Elsie shook her head and lifted the bag herself. "Thank you, but I can manage," she said.

"Is this all of your luggage?" Mr. Carson asked when he started to walk down the hall.

"It is," Elsie replied, her voice challenging. "I don't have many possessions."

After that the two of them continued their way in silence. Mr. Carson lead the way to the servants' quarters and unlocked the second door to the right from the stairs. He let Elsie pass him and remained in the doorway.

Elsie entered the room, looking around the quite wide room in awe. She put her bag on the chair at the foot of the bed, and looked back at the butler.

"It's perfect," she said happily.

Mr. Carson tried not to stare, looking the new head housemaid in the eyes. He was wondering why did this simple room make the woman so happy. Considering her one bag, her wariness to enter the house, and her relief in finding the house so welcoming, Mr. Carson came to a conclusion that Elsie probably hadn't liked it at her previous house.

The other reason to stare would have been Elsie's big intelligent eyes that captivated Mr. Carson without him realizing it yet.

He sent a rare smile at the woman. He hoped now that Elsie would like it better here than at her previous house. Not only did he hope it because he was so proud of Downton. He also hoped it because he wanted this new co-worker to be happy here.

The End


End file.
